Mona Kizu
Mona Kizu is VOYAKILOID derived from VOCALOID1 MEiKO of Crypton Future Media Inc., created by Prenap Escuro. The project - biography Mona Kizu is based on Meiko and represents failed Meiko songs and users. Her design and voice configuration was to be planned out by the creator of Kizu but was later abandoned and discontinued. However,there have been a few postings on Youtube of users pitching songs to fit a proper octave for Kizu. Design Kizu's design is much different from her source. She has short gray hair that is flat, parted bangs and a small stray hair at the top of her head. Like most Voyakiloids her eyes are red and her skin is pale. She wears a black crop top along with black boots, and gray capri pants that has a white side belt. On her left upper arm is a scar with the letters, "FTL", which is presumed to be the acronym for For the Loss". On her right arm is a purple band, she also has one around her neck. She is covered in bandages and scars. Personality Kizu causes pain on herself whens she sings terribly, even if it is a single note. Which means she's hurting herself ever so often. She's a bit short-tempered but not a "bawwwwing emo", but is considered bipolar. Voice Usage Information Below describes how to use Kizu Mona to VOCALOID1 and VOCALOID3. Language Like Meiko, Kizu has the ability to speak languages fluently: * Japanese (being your native language) * English Kizu's voice will always sound more mature compared to Meiko. Your VB_English sounds a little weak, depressing and may not be very understandable, but well used will give good results. VOCALOID1 * Original: '''It has strong pronunciation, although as Meiko has some difficulty in clarity in their vocals. It is a little difficult to manipulate. '''VOCALOID3 * Straight (Original): An update of your original voicebank. In the V3 version, Kizu sounds more manipulable and uses nothing from the first recordings of V1. * Power: A more powerful voicebank that sounds stronger than Straight. * Dark: A slightly more mature and soft voicebank, Kizu can sound depressing and mature like Haku. * Whisper: A soft, whispering voicebank, Kizu may sound inaudible on too low notes. * English: An English voicebank with a Dark tone can sometimes sound inaudible. Appearances Artwork :Search Mona Kizu on deviantArt Songs and covers Search Mona Kizu on YouTube Project Voyakiloid Mona Kizu has been included in PSICO's Project Voyakiloid since 2015. : Trivia *She was originally intended to be related to Dell and Haku, but the creator found it to be overly cliche. So Kizu is acquainted with them, but not a sister of theirs. Gallery Image Mona Kizu byPrenap.png|by Prenap Image Mona Kizu byPrenap-img2.png|by Prenap MonaKizuV3-ByUtaGeek524.jpg|Mona Kizu V3 by PSICO (UtaGeek524) mona_kizu_v3__design_by_psico__by_projectvoyakiloid-dca6wup.png|Mona Kizu V3 (2018) by PSICO (UtaGeek524) External links *deviantART: vocaloid-escuro *deviantART: OOC:: Mona Kizu by ~vocaloid-escuro Category:Fanloid Category:Voyakiloid Category:Female Category:Derivative of Meiko Category:Voice from Meiko Category:Fanloid by Prenap (Escuro) Category:Fanloid 2009 Category:VOYAKILOID1 Category:VOYAKILOID3 Category:VOYAKILOID